Idolville
by Athena7787
Summary: Negi has been kidnapped! If Asuna and the gang can't become hit idols they will never rescue Negi! Will they save him? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Athena7787: Hiiiiiii this is my first story so I hope I do well

Afina: That ship has already sunk Athena7787

Athena7787: That's mean Afina! Anyway I don't own Negima

?: Asuna! Asuna! Wake up!

Asuna: Ugggghhhhhh. What do you want so early in the morning? Konoka?

Konoka: It's an emergency!

Asuna: An emergency? How big? Is it really important enough to wake me up for?

Konoka: YESSSSS! Negi has been kidnapped by the band Alice 9!

Asuna: WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?! Wait 2 things. Does that mean I get Negi's room? And 2. Who's Alice 9 again?

Konoka: I'll explain later. We have to go rescue Negi!

Asuna: And how do you suppose we do that? Become pop idols?

Konoka: Great idea Asuna! Lets go!

Asuna: Sure. Wait WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!

Athena7787:Please review! I want to hear my reader's opinions!

Afina: Like anyone would read YOUR stories Athena7787. Anyway, please give me shovels to hit Athena7787 with.

Athena: Sure of course! Wait. WHAAAAAAAAT

Afina: That's all for now! Goodbye!

Athena7787: Goodbye! Wait no stop!


	2. Chapter 1

Athena7787: Hiiiiii I'm back! And it's time for chapter one!

Afina: Do you even think that anyone read the prologue?

Athena7787: WELLLLLL Dunno (sigh)... BUT lets upload the next chapter anyway

Afina: Oh well. You've always been stubborn. Now that you've decided on it I guess I'll just roll with it. You never change your mind.

Athena7787: We do not own Negima

Asuna: Alright. Now explain. Who is Alice 9?

Konoka: You know.. Only the best Rock band from Japan?

Asuna:Ohhhhhhhhhhh that. So you're really going to use my idea?

Konoka: Now what to call us. Hmmmmmmmm

Asuna: I have a name!

Konoka: What?

Asuna: The Chupacabras!

Later that day...

Asuna: Is everyone gathered?

Konoka: Yes

Asuna: Do you all have your Chupacabra Tees?

Nodoka: Yes

Asuna:Alright! Setsuna, you're our guitarist

Setsuna: NO

Asuna: You can watch Konoka get dressed for our concerts in the dressing roooooooommm

Setsuna: Fine! But only to protect Miss Konoka

Konoka: Woohooo! What can I play?

Asuna: I know! You can be our drummer!

Konoka: Yayyyyyy!

Nodoka: Do I get to play too? I um want to rescue Negi

Asuna: Sure! You can beeeee uhhhhh ummmmmm the piano player thingy

Nodoka: The pianist?

Asuna: Oh... Yeah! That!

Ayaka: And who will sing? Oh I know meee!

Asuna: Actually I am.

Ayaka: NOOOOOOOO WAYYYYY. It will never work out with YOU singing.

Asuna: Lets vote! All in favor of me Singing raise your hand.

All of the group raises their hands

Asuna: So it's settled! We are the Chupacabras!

Afina: Review so I can get shovels!


	3. Chapter 2

Athena7787: Hello! It's time for chapter 2!

Afina: Shovels will rule the world!

Athena7787: Typical.

Afina: Did you say somethin'?

Athena7787: I uh said we uh don't own Negima

Afina: I thought so

Asuna: Ok so now that we have a band what do we do?

Nodoka: Write a song?

Konoka: Oh you're all about writing Nodoka! We should go try out for uh... Something!

Setsuna: Miss Konoka I suggest we should ask to play in town or for our school.

Asuna: I have an idea! We should ask to play in town or for our school!

Setsuna: (sigh)

Later that day at the principal's office...

Principal: So you're telling me Professor Negi has been kidnapped?

Asuna: Yes. By the band Alice 9.

Principal: And you have formed a band to go rescue him?

Konoka: Yes Sireeeeee!

Principal: And you want play for the school?To become famous?

Setsuna: If that does not bother you.

Principal: Sure then! But don't fail us!

Nodoka: We will not disappoint.

Back in the Chupacabra Research Club Room...

Asuna: OK. We need a song, costumes and instruments.

Konoka: Wow!Asuna said something smart!

Asuna: I'm right here you know!

Chamo: For the costumes can you guys wear crop tops and short skirts?

Asuna: NO!(hits Chamo)

Chamo: Gee, I was just giving you ideas.

Setsuna: Now what should we call our song?

Asuna: I know! What Does The Chupacabra Say?

Afina: Send me shovels! Athena has been annoying!

Athena7787: Ignoring that remark, That's all! Bai peoples!


	4. Chapter 3

Athena7787: Haiiiii It's time for Chapter 3!

Afina: We have this time... Alice 9s point of view!

Athena7787: Are you feeling ok?

Afina: Of course! Why wouldn't I be?

Athena7787: (sigh) Another robot? UH OH. This can only mean one thing

The real Afina rushes into the room with a shovel in hand

Afina: CHARGEEEEEEE!

Athena7787: RUNNNNNNNNN!

Afinabot: We don't own Negima

Negi awakens to see he is in a dressing room of some sort

?: Oh is the crybaby awake?

Negi: Anya?

Anya: Nooooo I'm the person who plays the triangle for Alice 9

Negi bursts out laughing

Negi: YOU? In a band? Hilarious!

?:Alice 9, you're on

Anya:Got to go. But you can't escape. There's a spell on the door and on you

Negi: B-B-b-ut Why?

Anya: So you'll never leave me again

Negi: What? I didn't hear you

Anya: I didn't say anything!

Anya leaves the room

Anya: He's such an idiot! How come he hasn't noticed it after all these years!

Nikone enters

Nikone: Anya? Are you crying?

Anya: AM NOT!

Nikone: Anyway Come look

Anya and Nikone walk over to the television

Reporter: The new band from Mahora Academy, The Chupacabras is becoming highly famous for their new song, "What Does The Chupacabra Say?"

Anya: Is that Asuna?

Nikone: Yes it is. It seems that they formed a band to come rescue Negi

Anya: THAT Crybaby? How sad

Nikone: Don't YOU like-

Anya- Don't YOU DARE

Nikone: Fine, Fine. But you have to acknowledge

Anya- NO! Negi will stay with me forever! NO ONE will have MY Negi!

Anya runs away crying

Nikone: Was it something I said?

Afina: They never went on stage did they?

Athena7787: Actually They never needed Anya.

Afina: But

Athena7787: The real mastermind behind this plan is

Afina: ME!

Athena7787: WHAT?!


	5. Chapter 4 THE END

Afinabot: Both my masters are out sick today so welcome I guess. It's only me so I can't entertain you with hilarious arguments. So instead of talking I guess I should get right to the story

Asuna- (singing) What does the Chupacabra-

Konoka: We are on! It's time! NYC baby!

Asuna: And how did this happen again?

Konoka: WELL, when we performed for the academy there was this agent who recruited us and now we're famous!

Asuna: Go ask the agent if there is any jobs including Alice 9.

Konoka: AYE!

Asuna: You're NOT a pirate

Konoka: Yes, yes

Asuna: You only need to say it once.

Konoka: YES

After the concert...

Agent: I've got good news.

Setsuna: WELL?! DON'T KEEP MISS KONOKA WAITING!

Agent: There is a job involving being the opening act for Alice 9.

Nodoka: HOORAY! WE CAN RESCUE-

Asuna- OUR REPUTATION! RIGHTTTTT?!

Nodoka- Yes.

Back in the dressing room...

Asuna- DON'T GO RISKING OUR COVER LIKE THAT!

Setsuna: Asuna calm down. You are shouting in Miss Konoka's sensitive ears.

Asuna- It doesn't matter. Let's celebrate!

Konoka: HOORAY! NEGI HERE WE COME!

The next day...

Agent: Today you open for Alice 9

Asuna: OK

Setsuna: We are ready.

Nodoka: Thank you.

Konoka: Can we go meet Alice 9?

Agent: Yes.

At Alice 9's dressing room...

Anya: Why are THEY here?

Nikone: They are opening for us.

Asuna: NIKONE?! ANYA?!

Setsuna: YOU were the ones that captured Negi?

Konoka: Hand Negi over.

Anya: NO! I LOVE NEGI SO HE MUST STAY WITH ME!

Nodoka: WELL I DO TOO! SO YOU HAVE TO STOP BEING SELFISH!

Anya: I didn't know... all this time... how?

Nikone: Now Anya, what do you think?

Anya: I don't want to lose Negi.

Asuna: Then... Hmmmmm... I know! You can come with us!

Setsuna: Oh my RA!

Afina: I'm here! Setsuna watches Yu-Gi-Oh?

Athena7787: Don't interrupt!

Afina: Fine

Konoka: Asuna said something smart!

Asuna: Zzzzzzzz You zzzzzz can zzzzzzzzzz come zzzzzzzzzz with zzzzzzzzz me.

Nodoka: So she was asleep.

Afina: And so, our journey ends. Negi is released, and the girls disband their band.

Athena7787: I quote you in Time Travel " Since when did YOU become the narrator?"

Afina: I quote you from "Ever since I was an Aquarius"

Athena7787 and Afina: AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRRRRRR!


End file.
